


Halloween Bond

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Underfell AU, Wedding, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Muffet finally bonds with her human...





	Halloween Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Gore Level: None

Muffet crossed a pair of arms, while another cradled a delicate teacup between long fingers. She stared at the tall Boss Monster that sat across from her with narrowed eyes as the woman added sugar cubes to her own tea. The coy smirk that was on the woman’s snout was pissing her off, and she had to wonder if leaving a few of her darling family members behind to infest the queen’s cupboards was really a bad idea after all…

“So you want to bond with a human?” Toriel said at last. “How interesting. I never thought that Muffet Darjeeling would ever bow to such a creature.”

“Well, perhaps your teaching on pacifism have smeared onto my poor soul, My Lady.” She took a sip of the black tea, and a smudge of her black lipstick was left on the crimson porcelain. “I am afraid I did not come to listen to your passive aggressive taunts. I came to know if it would be proper to initiate a bonding ceremony with my precious treasure.”

“If that’s what you desire I won’t stop you,” she said. “Perhaps your human will keep you docile. Revolts are rather tedious, and I know you wouldn’t engage in something that would harm your little human.”

Muffet fought the urge to roll her eyes, and merely sipped away at the lukewarm tea. Hardly the best that the queen had, but she didn’t expect much. She was lucky she had been allowed on the estate at all, really. “I will speak with Papyrus and get all the papers filed. Thank you for this wonderful opportunity, My Lady.”

“Yes, you do that.” Toriel plucked up a ginger snap from the platter. “Don’t forget to mark that it will be a public ceremony. Undyne will oversee it.”

“Of course she will.”

Muffet sighed and finished off her tea. Her gaze slipped from the smirking monarch and to the window that oversaw a colorful playset in the middle of a grassy field. She might not like the upper echelons of society, or all of their pointless paperwork, but she was willing to put up with it if that meant she could finally bond with her most precious person.

* * *

 

The news was announced as soon as Muffet came home from the Queen’s estate. Hearing the high pitched squeal of her human, and seeing them bounce around their living room excitedly made the painful visit worth it. Almost immediately yellow and well loved cookbooks were taken out of the old trunk at the foot of their bed, and the computer was set up with a blank word document so they could organize a menu together.

Several types of cakes, cookies for children, and her famous macarons were compiled into the menu, and then further organized by flavor. The menu was printed out on cardstock, and Muffet watched in amusement as her human decorated the edges with fiery scrolling and small souls that were colored green and white in the margins. It would look obscene in the eyes of other Monsters, but she found the human quirk to be adorable.

The menu was pinned to their small fridge with a magnet, and next to it was a special calendar that the human had bought when they came home from a shift at their bakery. The days were marked off with a bright red pen, and Muffet could feel her soul swim and pound in her chest as the special day drew closer and closer. Sweets stuffed in pumpkin and bat shaped tins lined their countertops, small boxes filled with decorating supplies cluttered the living room, and she swore her small human was going to explode every time they happened to glance at the calendar and saw that the date was drawing ever closer.

“It’s going to be magical!” They said one night. The TV played in the background, and a bottle of blue ink was sitting between them. Papers were stacked close by, as well as a book of autumn themed stamps. Muffet held several pens in her hands, and was busy marking down the addresses of attendees while the human stuck the stamps on the envelopes. “I can’t believe we actually got all that paperwork done on time!”

“Having lots of hands is rather helpful.”

They nodded. “Cuddling, baking, helping get these invitations done…”

She snorted and set another one of the envelopes on their lap. “All of those things yes, but I meant intimidating Papyrus into rushing out paperwork.”

They looked up sharply from an envelope, a stamp on the tip of their tongue. Muffet snickered, and took it off with her free hand, and set it in its proper place on the envelope.

“You get in fights too easily,” They said. “You could have just told him you would collect Sans’s debt.”

“Oh ho! Look who’s so cold blooded now.”

“I must have learned from you.”

She puffed out her chest. “Clearly you must have learned from the best. No one keeps better records in all of the world.”

Which wasn’t exactly an understatement. She had managed to keep all of the debts owed to her for the last three hundred years, and no matter when she said she would collect, that notice was never behind.

Muffet was a creature of efficiency, after all.

Perhaps it was that efficiency that allowed her to help her and her human navigate the chaos that was planning a bonding ceremony with such ease. Explaining cultural notes to her precious human, and incorporating some human marriage bits into their ceremony as well, and keeping up with so many receipts and paperwork that was always flooding in…

And despite the many annoyances that came with the work, she couldn’t help but smile as her human hugged her every night, and would whisper about how soon they would belong to each other completely and totally. In body, mind, and with their very souls.

* * *

Halloween night came with a cry of joy from your mouth. You could hardly believe a month had finally passed, and you could finally bond to your favorite person. You glanced over to the small spider Monster as she took the curlers from her short locks, and put them back in their plastic case, while another set of hands plucked up a small velvet box from out of her metal safe under the dressing room vanity. “Are you ready?”

“More than ready.” You held out an arm for her to take, and she slipped one through it gingerly. “I’ve been waiting for this day since I met you.”

She snorted, but you saw the softest shade of pink color her violet skin. “You’re such a tease. You’re lucky I didn’t eat you when we met.”

“You eat me all the time now.”

A finger flicked your cheek, and you knew she had to have left a bit of her pink glitter there. “Hush now. You don’t want me to feast before the honeymoon, now do you?”

You opened your mouth, but you didn’t get a chance to respond as Sans kicked in the door with a bang. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his slacks, and he regarded you both with his signature deadpan expression. “we bondin’ or we snoggin’ ?”

“Both!”

He rolled his crimson eye light and gestured to the door he had just kicked in. “you want me to kick you out there, human?”

Muffet scoffed. “You want me to collect your debt?”

Sans snapped his jaws shut, and you couldn’t help but snicker and nuzzle into Muffet’s neck. She smelled like fresh honey, flour, and some kind of Underground sugar that she bought illegally sometimes.

As she led you both out you couldn’t help but bounce on your toes. The excitement of the last month finally boiling over, and filling your body and soul with a happiness that you had never felt before. It was harsher than alcohol, sweeter than honey, and more consuming than a fire. You glanced back to your beloved as she opened the door to the courtyard of this place, and her face became illuminated by candles.

She looked so much softer in their gentle glow. Even that sharp toothed smile she had could have been confused for satin. You let out a soft sigh as you both walked out of the old court house, and into the courtyard. The full moon hung low in the sky, acting as a single pearl in a sky full of diamonds and made of black velvet. The crisp autumn wind brought the soft smell of burnt oak and apple cinnamon, and it easily overtook the soft vanilla that had beld through the violet candles that hung from the branches of the trees, cradled in black lanterns shaped like spiders and ghosts.

On both side of the ‘aisle’ were white cobwebs that Muffet had taken the time to spin, and they glistened with orange glitter that you had liberally applied earlier that afternoon. Your friends were assembled close to the snack tables, and you couldn’t help but grin in some pride as they watched you and your soon to be soulmate walk down the aisle towards a canopy. It was covered in cobwebs, and black roses were intertwined with them. You’re not sure how Muffet found them, but she was always a resourceful one.

Undyne straightened up off one of the white pillars of the canopy as you both stood in front of her. Her yellow eye took you both in, and she shoved her hands into the pockets of her wrinkled slacks. “Take out your souls.”

A small, white, and upside down heart floated in front of Muffet’s soul. You could feel your chest tighten before your own soul flew out to meet hers. A bright green that pulsed wildly out in the open, soft tendrils reached out desperately for the white one only a few inches away from it. Undyne held out a hand, and the souls were beckoned to her with a pull of her own forest green magic.

She shut her eye, and her magic began to pulse and twist around both of the souls. You could feel warmth bloom into your empty chest, and the hair on the back of your neck stood on end. Slowly the two souls were brought together, and you felt a sharp burst inside your brain. All around you, there was Muffet.

_Her smile._

_Her laugh._

_Her lips on yours._

_Her soul in yours…_

You’re not sure when you felt your own individual self again, or when the gold band set with a heart shaped pearl and a heart shaped emerald was set on your finger. You were sure it was impossible to be any more excited though, and as you danced with your beloved under the stars you could feel her soul beating in time with your own. Never in your life had you felt so complete, and you never wanted to feel broken again. 

* * *

You stared up at the stars, one of Muffet’s hands linked with your own. Everyone had gone home at least an hour ago, and the place was mostly cleaned up. The cobwebs had stayed behind, and a few of the lanterns were still lit, giving off just enough light so you both wouldn’t tumble down into the lake. **  
**

Muffet sighed and rolled over, laying her head on your chest. Her hair had long since lost their bouncy curls, and you could smell the cheap booze wafting off of her. She nuzzled into your neck, and you could feel the gentle drag of her fangs against the delicate skin. “Are you happy?”

You pet her hair, and your gaze shifted to the ring on your finger. “I don’t think I can be happier. I’m bonded to my favorite person, and I got to see you smile for real.”

“I’m almost certain you could be,” she said. “But I will accept such an answer.”

You snickered and kissed her head. The two of you remained in that peaceful position for a long while. The soft echo of the river filled your ears, and melded with the chirping lull of crickets. It was peaceful, and if excitement still didn’t buzz in your chest you just might have considered going to sleep. 

Your hand stroked her hair, while she nibbled and sucked at your neck. It was gentle, and even as her moans began mixing with your gentle encouragement you had no objection as you felt her fingers slip under your slacks and began rubbing careful circles around your clit. You could feel warmth blooming in your abdomen, and yet there was very little that was sensual about what she was doing.

It reminded of you of when you both got in the bath. The touches were gentle and sweet, meant more to reassure or to bring comfort, not to seduce. And as you whispered ‘I love you’, and ‘Today was perfect’, you felt so much closer to her. As if your souls were tugging closer and closer to each other, sparking and connecting under the supervision of the stars and the moon.

Eventually, you came with a tilt of your head and a soft cry of your lover’s name. When your back connected to the ground again, you felt her lips press against yours, and you could taste the burn of alcohol and the sweetness of brown sugar on her tongue. When you pulled away for air six eyes stared down at your two, and for a moment, you swore you could see a green heart pulsing in them.

Your hand cupped the side of her face, and she leaned into it lovingly. “I love you.”

You felt a zing through your veins, and saw a gentle glow from both of your chests as she cupped your cheek. “I love you too, my soulmate.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a commission that I wrote out! I love designing weddings, believe it or not. They're so much fun. Know what isn't fun? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
